In view of preventing global warning, energy saving has been considered recently in varieties of fields. Also, in the field of the image forming method via electrophotography, a method to save energy in the fixing process by fixing an image only by pressing without heating (for example, refer to Patent Document 1) or a method to recycle the image supporting substrate (for example, refer to Patent Document 2) has been proposed.
However, in these methods, since toner particles are transformed irreversibly, there is a problem that recycling of the toner particles is difficult.
In order to solve such a problem, proposed is a method in which a concave portion is formed on the surface of an image supporting substrate, and the toner particles are electrostatically adhered to fix the image (for example, refer to Patent Documents 3).
However, when the method to form the concave portion on the surface of an image supporting substrate is applied, desorption of the toner particles from the concave portion tends to occur to cause a stain on the image, and, also, minute steps are formed on the image, whereby it is difficult to obtain a high quality image.
Thus, while energy saving has been conventionally attained by the recycling of the image forming materials, there have been only few methods which enable forming a high quality image.    Patent Documents 1 Japanese Patent Application Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereafter referred to as JP-A) 6-242627    Patent Documents 2 JP-A No. 2003-5435    Patent Documents 3 Japanese Patent No. 4085505